parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Passed Laws
'''Militia of /pol/ Act (MOPA)''' ''The Militia of /pol/ is henceforth created. It is composed of volunteer MP's and anons. It's main duty is to spam saged copypasta in shill threads with waste images. Other tasks may be added as needed. The Minister of Defense is the Militia Leader, whom may launch impromptu limited campaigns. These limited campaigns may last for up to 2 days. After the limited campaign is finished the Minister of Defense may choose to propose a campaign extension. That extension proposition will be brought up for a vote at the nearest possible time. The Minister of Defense, who is the Militia Leader, reports to the current Prime Minister (Executive Leader).'' '''Passed: 7 Aye / 1 Nay / 2 Abstain''' '''Anon Rights Act (ARA)''' ''Anonymous posters will be permitted to participate in discussions at all times. Anonymous posters can submit bills to the docket but they must be seconded by a MP before a vote can take place. Anonymous posters can participate in the Militia of /pol/. Anonymous posters cannot second bills or vote on bills.'' '''Passed: 10 Aye / 2 Abstain / 4 Nay''' '''Creation of Refugee/Migrant Crisis Committee''' ''RMCC Created.'' '''Passed: 8 Aye / 1 Nay / 1 Abstain''' '''RMCC Initiative - Operation: No Mo' Gibsmedat''' ''Article I.'' ''The RMCC, once it has collected sufficient material to begin, will create an infographic and copypasta to launch a recruitment campaign within /pol/, /b/, and other sympathetic boards and/or websites. The goal herin is simple: inspire and direct the people of /pol/ (and beyond) to take up keyboards, arms, and whatever other resources available to them to combat the refugee/migrant crisis, offer an alternate point of view to the flagrant media-perpetuated propaganda, and turn the tide of public opinion against our elected officials and mass media.'' ''Section I.'' ''The social media campaign, and any real life efforts, should ttake great pains to avoid being o vertly racist. The goal here, as is stated above, is to turn as many people to our thinking as possible, which will not happen if we are dismissed as racists. We should use facts (we cannot help the world through Immigration; many of these so-called "refugees" are economic migrants; demographics of the "refugee" flow, how many of them are fit men as opposed to starving women and children; that ISIS claims to have infiltrated the refugee flow by the thousands, etc.) to our advantage and allow people to draw their own conclusions. While more "extremist" opinions and posts will, and should, have their place they shouldn't be at the core of the campaign.'' ''Section II.'' ''The campaign will begin by hijacking existing tags, the better to ensure as many people see it as possible, and t hen shifting the focus depending on the collected material (say RMCC or /pol/ has collected images of others who have died in the Syrian conflict or elsewhere in the world, specifically children and couple it with #whereismyhashtag) and the creativity of those participating.'' '''Passed: 11 Aye / 1 Abstain / 1 Nay''' '''Independent Registration Act''' ''All Members of Parliament without party affiliation are required to create a basic wiki page with bullet points of at least two political beliefs before they can run for public office, excluding the position of speaker.'' '''Passed: 7 Aye / 1 Abstain / 5 Nay''' '''That Guy Act''' ''Parliament shall select a "That Guy" bi-weekly from a pool of nominees, whose most "That Guy" post is displayed prominently on the Wikia for the Term of Government''. '''Passed: 9 Aye /'''''' 0 Abstain /'''''' 2 Nay''' '''Embryo Research Act''' ''The /pol/ parliament should make a decision about embryo research. In order to cure terminal diseases and syndromes such as 21 trysomy, embryo research is e ssential. Bioethics should not worry about embryo since recent research has shown that embryo's don't have consciousness. Embryo research benefits humanity in many other issues, as it is possibly the base of the creation of synthetic organs and other body parts.'' '''Passed: 13 Aye / 3 Abstain / 2 Nay''' '''Diversity is Our Strength Act''' ''Requires that all bill proposals added to the Legislative Docket of Bills be Seconded by an individual from an other party than the MP who submitted the initial proposal.'' '''Passed: 9 Aye / 0 Abstain / 3 Nay''' '''Anti-Retard Act''' ''If a certain individual cannot follow the basic rules outlined in the OP, such as using a secure tripcode, using an incorrect name/tag/trip format. They shall be taken out of the ballot for re-election which means someone else will take their chair in the Parliament, if the Parliament is not full said person can fix their mistake and carry on. Any vote made by this person will be nullified until the problem is fixed. Any other retarded actions like these shall be penalized under the Anti-Retard Law. Re-entry in Parliament will work based on a first come first serve basis.'' '''Passed: 8 Aye / 1 Abstain / 1 N ay''' '''Repeal: Muslim Exclusion Act''' ''There is now no political belief that can be banned, so as a theocratical point of view, religion can be considered a political belief, I'm sure the Christ Alliance will agree on this. Catholicism is as valid a political belief as Islam is. Also there is no reason we should ban any group based on nationality, religion or political belief. We agreed today [Friday - September 18, 2015] that diversity is our strength.'' '''Passed: 7 Aye / 5 Nay / 2 Abstain''' '''The English Language Entrenchment Act''' ''The English language is hereby recognized as the official language of the parliament of /pol/.'' ''English is to be used by members of parliament in all official parliamentary proceedings. The English language shall be used for the publication of all parliamentary documents and records, including all documents officially compiled, published, or recorded by parliament.'' ''Parliament shall pass no legislature that diminishes the role of English as the official language.'' Proposed by: Palmerston [Independent] !!tx6V9IDTWcZ; Seconded by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y Passed: '''Skype Directory Act''' Commissions the creation of an optional Skype directory for /pol/ parliament MPs, so that new MPs can contact other MPs privately without having to go through the thread. Proposed by: may [Confederate Party] !!DUOz+lm5o32; Seconded By: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs [The Zulu Party] !!nSVd+ApGah3 Passed: '''Date Standardization Act''' This Act is to standardize all dates when archiving previous sessions of Parliament The dates will be formatted yyyy/mm/dd The reason for this is to eliminate confusion between Americans/Canadians and well, the rest of the world. For example, the North American format for August 9th, 2010 is 8/9/10. Meanwhile, the European format would be 09/08/10. The American would think that date was September 8th, 2010. In the Standard Format, the date would read 2010/08/09, thus eliminating any confusion between dates. Proposed by Legate Lanius [SPQR][Minister of Defense] !!B7iK9JGTfCU; Seconded by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y, Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Illusive Man - President [Cerberus] !!5Oad5RQQgcg '''Repeal Political Freedoms:''' Literally Does Nothing: the Bill; redundant bills do not belong on the books. See Article II of the Bill of Rights; and may I quote, "Parliament shall make no Law banning any Idea, or the peaceful Expression of that Idea, or any Parties that may rally to that Idea, or bar its members from Participation in Government. " Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Bulletkin - Speaker [Libertarian] !!YM/9rQFmSVu, Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk ---- '''Repeal Anti-Inactivity''': Literally Does Nothing: The Bill, Electric Boogaloo II; redundant laws do not belong on the books. See Article I, Section 6, Paragraph 1 of the Constitution of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan; and may I quote, "The House of Patricians shall be subject to fixed, General elections on the Sunday of the second, fourth, and, when applicable, sixth week of any given month. Polling shall begin at 00:00 EST, 05:00 GMT, 15:00 AEST, and 21:00 PST and run until 23:59 EST, 04:59 GMT, 14:59 AEST, and 20:59 PST. " The elections would clear out any inactive Members of Parliament. Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Bulletkin - Speaker [Libertarian] !!YM/9rQFmSVu, Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk ---- '''Repeal Clarity Act''': What, is Parliament seriously encouraging spoiled, entitled children who need to be spoonfed now? Whatever happened to being able to find something for yourself? Whatever happened to 4chan's, /pol/'s, for the matter, disdain for stupidity and incompetence? The Constitution is L I T E R A L L Y the first link under the "Useful Pages" header on the FRONT PAGE of the Parliamentary Wikia. We shouldn't be encouraging laziness, and we shouldn't be cluttering the OP in the first place; we saw what happened the last time THAT happened. Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Palmerston [Independent] !!tx6V9IDTWcZ, Bulletkin - Speaker [Libertarian] !!YM/9rQFmSVu, Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk '''Docket Rules Bill''' -- Shall: a) create a series of simple, easy to follow rules for the Legislative Docket of /pol/ Parliament, b) create a space for Works-in-Progress and Proposals that have not yet been Seconded on the Docket Page, c) outline a set of guidelines for new and otherwise unaware Members of Parliament. For the purposes of this document, a) a "Bill Proposal" is a finished Proposal that has been Seconded, Dated and is ready to be Voted on, b) a "Work-in-Progress" or "Draft Proposal" is an unfinished Proposal, or a Proposal that does not follow the Docket rules, c) "altering" a Proposal is changing the name, title, or body of the text. '''Docket Rules:''' 1. Do not move, remove, alter, and/or delete any Bill Proposals, Draft Proposals, or Works-in-Progress on the Legislative Docket unless: *a) You are the original author of the specified Proposal; *b) You are a Speaker presiding over a Legislative Session in which the Proposal was handled, or working in conjunction with such a Speaker; *c) You are the Minister of Records, working for the Ministry of Records, or in conjunction with the Ministry of Records, and are ensuring the veracity and accuracy of the Legislative Docket. 2. Bill Proposals, to be considered by the Speaker or Speakers must have: *a) been posted in the /pol/ Parliament Thread; *b) been Seconded by at least one Member of Parliament; *c) been Dated, using yyyy/mm/dd formatting, by both Proposee and Secondee 3. Follow the provided-for Formatting. '''Guidelines:''' # Bills under the Bills header may not be subject to amendments whilst on the Floor; be sure that your bill says what you want it to say, and effects the sort of policy that you want it to effect. #All bills and proposals under the Draft Proposal or Works in Progress header will not be voted on during a legislative session. # All proposed legislation should be called "Bill"s; only legislation that has been made into a law and enacted may be called an Act. Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk '''The Timestamped Oath Act''' Any Cabinet members are now obliged to take Allegiance according to recent law passed in parliament. However, some Cabinet members do not have access to vocal broadcast such as Vocaroo being solely on mobile devices. The Timestamped Oath Bill will give them the opportunity to handwrite their Allegiance Oath with timestamp, take a picture and post it in thread to comply with the Take Allegiance Law. ''Proposed by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs [The Zulu Party] !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/25; Seconded '' by: Flywheel [Cerberus] !!tOrA2faVsWj 2015/09/25 '''Cat's Joke Proposal I:''' The "Independent" block of non-partisan Members of Parliament must, hereby, change their party tag to display "Hipster Cred" instead of "Independent," "Non-Partisan", or "none". : ''Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/25; Bulletkin - Speaker [Libertarian] !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/25'' '''Parliamentary Influence Act --''' /pol/ Parliament, as the leaders of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan shall, in such times as the approach of a general, major, or otherwise key election in any Real World State represented by any of its Members of Parliament, provided that the Member(s) native to that Real World State volunteer, select a candidate, or candidates, for which it will support, create a propaganda campaign for, and use its influence on the greater board to ensure that candidate's victory. A page shall be created on the Parliamentary Wikia detailing, in chronological order, the approach of the specified elections, which shall then be dealt with in a) the order they appear, b) the order in which they have been added, or c) at the Speaker's digression. Parliament shall then choose a candidate, or candidates, to back during a normal Legislative Session. A committee, or committees, if more than one candidate is chosen, shall then be formed which shall then, in conjunction with the Ministry of Propaganda, spearhead the efforts of Parliament to support the candidate or candidates. : ''Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Tacticaldrop[Cerberus] !!jORkBuWfdyy, 2015/09/25'' '''Keepin' Tabs on the Real World''' -- The Ministry of Intelligence, in addition to its other duties, shall, in conjunction with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, create and maintain dossiers on Real World States and the important events, crises and other happenings therein. From time to time the Minister of Intelligence and/or Foreign Affairs will update Parliament on those events, crises, and other happenings so that the House of Patricians may make informed decisions, create a plan of action, exert influence, seize the offered opportunity, or simply be more aware of the world around them. : ''Proposed by: Catharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Tacticaldrop[Cerberus] !!jORkBuWfdyy, 2015/09/25'' '''Be Accountable Bill''' Certain votes, such as establishing cabinets, and amending the constitution, require a 2/3 majority vote in a quorum of 50% + 1 of members of parliament seats. These votes are required by our constitution to be held over 72 hours. Maintaining these same voting sessions are a burden to say the least on our already stretched time budgets. It is therefore proposed: :1.) This bill is retroactive to all proposed amendments that haven’t been approved by a general session as of the date on this bill. :2.) All members of parliament who sponsor or back a constitutional amendment shall be required to be responsible to keep the voting threads alive if no else is available and willing to perform this duty. :3.) They are responsible for keeping records of the threads until which time an automated record keeping system is in place. ::3a.) Records required are as follows: :::i.) Yea, Nay, or Abstain :::ii.) Member of Parliament’s Name :::iii.) Member of Parliament’s Tripcode :::iv.) Their Post Number ::3b.) These aforementioned records are to be archived in pastebin.com or other suitable write-once read-many archival sites. ::3c.) These aforementioned archives are to be placed as links in concurrent threads so full accounting of all votes can be made at the end of the prescribed time. Proposed: Flywheel [Cerberus] !!tOrA2faVsWj (ID: PG30wv92) 09/26/15(Sat)20:53:12 No.52547764 Seconded: Bulletkin - Speaker [Libertarian] !!YM/9rQFmSVu (ID: g3ChGao1) 09/27/15(Sun)00:19:32 No.52556929 :derp_commander (Clerk) [Socialist Front] !!SSXdvR3LCoa (ID: 2yYqz1QO) 09/27/15(Sun)01:36:07 No.52557567 '''Repeal Korean Waifus''' So many parties here are against entitlements, and yet we're legalizing entitlements for ourselves? Really? Nevermind the rights of the "waifus" in question; nevermind that waifufags are the cancer that is killing the Parliament (waifufags pls go); nevermind that anyone who needs a government mandated waifu is an omega male (>>>/r9k/) who needs to man the fuck up; this goes against the core ideology of many of the parties who voted for it. Jesus Christ, have some fucking integrity. : Proposed by: C''atharsis, VP [Independent] !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/24; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles [Galactic Empire] !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/24; Opposed: Bulletkin - Speaker [Libertarian] !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/24'' '''Held for review by Supreme Court''' '''Rulings and Transcripts''' Rulings and their transcripts can be found [http://parliament-of-pol.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Supreme_Court_of_Justice_Rulings here]. Bills up for review =